One of the Lucky Ones
by Heero's End
Summary: gordon freeman goes through combine like knife through butter, but what if one of the combine manages to develop it's own thinking and individuality? will it continue to hunt gordon, or will it aspire to something better?
1. Chapter 1: Health Benefits?

**DISCLAIMER: Half-Life and everything that goes with it belongs to Valve**

**Chapter 1: Health Benefits? **

The soldiers filed into line. One after another they got their supplies, a standard issue USP Match pistol and a submachine gun. Both were necessary to survival of the Combine soldiers, even though they rarely worked. With a combination of bad luck and good luck, the Combine never managed to survive longer then a day, but the one's that did, were lucky, for the few hours before a bullet splattered their brains everywhere.

"Gordon Freeman is on the outskirts of City 17. We have to make sure that he does NOT make it to the safe zone set up by the rebels." A few droning murmurs flooded the room. "Squads will be periodically set-up throughout the forests and abandoned villages along the way. Make sure to survive your encounter with Gordon Freeman, or at least take him with you.." ordered the head officer who held shotgun at his side nervously, as if he was expecting Gordon Freeman to burst through the door and kill them all.

After the usual orders given by the newly appointed officer, the Combine soldiers filed out of the building and boarded their transports to their given coordinates. "Drop zone, estimated at five minutes" reported a cold, female voice over the speakers inside one of the transports. "Alright soldiers, we're almost at our target drop site. Let's get our gear checked and prepped." ordered the squad leader. Clicks followed the squad leader's orders as the troops checked their "trusty" weapons.

"Destination reached" reported the female voice as the Combine soldiers began to get uncomfortable. "Calm down soldiers, we're here to get a job done. Let's kill that bastard Freeman and get back too the base in one piece." The soldiers raised their weapons too signal that they would kill the bastard that was causing them all this trouble. _"We're not making it out alive." _thought one of the Combine soldier's to himself as he marched out of the transport and into the forest overlooking the dirt path that Gordon Freeman was rumored to be hitting soon.

With their guns cocked and ready, the squad of Combine waited silently for Gordon Freeman. _"I wonder why we keep getting ourselves in these stupid situations?" _wondered the only seemingly intelligent Combine soldier of the group. His thoughts were cut short as the squad leader relayed orders too them in their helmets. "ET, three minutes. Get ready men, this is our glory day." _"Glory day? More like a massacre of the lambs." _retorted the Combine soldier silently. In the distance, the sound of a car motor echoed throughout the forest.

Gordon Freeman had an easy trip thus far, but he had gotten some intel from the rebels that Combine squads were being set-up to stop him at any cost. Gordon rotated the machine gun that was mounted on the make-shift vehicle left and right, scouting the area for the Combine. The vehicle stopped as Gordon stepped out and made his way towards an abandoned cabin left by a citizen who had fled to the safety of the rebel base north of City 17. 'Picked clean..' noticed Gordon as he moved around the tiny cabin in hopes of finding some ammo and health kits.

After no luck, Gordon jumped back into the vehicle and continued to the rebel safe zone. "GET READY MEN!" ordered the squad leader was he was the first to hear the car motor humming loudly down the dirt road. Birds who were perched, anticipating a fight were scared off by the noise. _"I wish I had wings.."_ noted the intelligent Combine soldier as he pointed his weapon up the road. The car sped down the dirt path at break-neck speeds. Gordon was hoping to avoid any fighting that he could, since his ammo count was running low on all of his weapons. As Gordon's car hit the designated location, the Combine squad jumped out and began to fire their weapons.

Gordon pressed on the break with all his strength and turned the wheel so that his car was on a side skid, running down a few of the Combine. Alarmed, the others continued firing even frantically at Gordon's car. Being a scientist, Gordon was a bit smarter then your average Combine soldier, and he knew that he didn't have the fire power to take them out, so he thought about the next best thing...his Gravity Gun! With it in hand, Gordon lifted a log that was tossed aside. The Combine were confused, and started firing at the log, hoping one of their bullets would pierce the bark and kill Gordon. _"This doesn't look good.."_ noticed the intelligent Combine soldier as he stopped firing and preceded to move behind a thick tree that would offer SOME protection from Gordon.

The log flew violently at the Combine soldiers, knocking some of them over with sheer force, breaking apart on impact. Gordon managed to get a machine gun from one of the dead Combine. He used it effectively, killing a few more with precise shots to the head._ "They need to teach us how to NOT die.." _commented the smart Combine as he kept watching his "brothers" being picked off by the machine gun. Gordon was done, since the remainder of the Combine "force" was pretty much injured or wounded, which would attract zombies from the deepest parts of the forest. "I hope I don't see you again, Survivor." The only surviving, fully pieced Combine soldier stared at Freeman with his cold, white eyes. _"I wish that was the case, Mr. Freeman..but, my duty is to hunt and kill you..regardless of my personal well-being." _replied the survivor. Gordon Freeman nodded, and hopped into his vehicle, leaving the bloody scene like a thief who just robbed an elderly couple's home. _"I'm, a survivor?" _questioned the lone Combine as he began his march to the next Combine outpost.


	2. Chapter 2: A Really Long Day

**DISCLAIMER: Half-Life and everything that goes with it belongs to Valve**

**Chapter 2: A **_**Really**_** Long Day**

The birds chirped through the trees as the survivor of the Gordon Freeman massacre continued his trip to the next Combine outpost. _"I hope they didn't meet Gordon yet..."_ thought the soldier to himself as he gripped his machine gun tightly. The sky was darker then it was during the daytime, signaling that night was coming too hide the evils that lurked in the night. _"I'd better get to that outpost soon."_ noted the survivor as he kept a weary eye on the forest edges, being cautious of what was in there.

Howls began to fill the still, night air. The soldier stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. _"What was that?"_ he asked himself, hoping someone would answer his question. No time to try and develop an answer, the zombies flew out of the forest with deadly speed. Bright flashes and screeches followed the emergence of the zombies. The machine gun ripped through zombie skulls like a knife through warm butter. _"I can't waste my ammo on these things, they're endless!"_ he exclaimed to no one in particular.

A dozen or so zombies flooded the lone member while he was attempting to run in the direction of the outpost. Whilst running, the survivor managed to fire off a few more good rounds, killing a majority of the zombies that were hunting him down. Both of the parties stopped when they hear whirling in the sky. From behind the mountains, a Combine drop ship appeared. It instantly opened fire on the remainder of the zombies, wiping them out with extreme ease. The drop ship lowered itself enough for the contents inside to be let out, Combine elite.

Their suits made them look like ghosts, but they were definitely NOT ghosts, because these "Elite" were far more dangerous. "Have you been infected?" asked one of the elite Combine as he raised his pulse rifle up to meet the survivor's chest. _"No.." _replied the Combine soldier, lowering his weapon to signal that he was in no way a threat to the elite. After some silence, the elite Combine soldier spoke, "Get in the ship, we have to get back to base..Gordon Freeman is almost there." ordered the soldier as he turned and went into the ship. _"I hate the Elite..always trying to boss their subordinates around..I could do a better job handling this whole situation.."_ thought the soldier to himself as he briskly followed suit and moved into the ship.

The drop ship moved through the night sky silently, attempting to mask it's sound so Gordon Freeman would not be able to catch them off guard. "What happened to your squad?" asked an Elite. _"Gordon Freeman happened.."_ replied the soldier. A collection of nods halted anymore unnecessary questioning. The survivor felt the ship decrease in speed and altitude, _"We made it alive.." _noticed the survivor as he looked around at the Elite. "**INCOMING RPG! INCOMING RPG! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" **shouted a voice through the speakers. The elite, and the survivor braced themselves for the impact of the rocket.

A near perfect shot hit the drop ship's engine. The ship's altitude was dramatically decreasing, and everyone knew what was about to happen to them. Almost like a boxer being knocked out in the first round, the ship hit the dirt with a deadly force that knocked all of the soldiers inside around. The pilot was unlucky, and went through the windshield at the point of impact. The hatch opened up and the remaining soldiers filed out, looking around frantically. "Get your bearings and be ready! That bastard could be anywhere!" spat out one of the Elite. _"It doesn't matter..Gordon's going to kill everyone here.." _spoke the soldier too anyone who was listening to him. A few of them turned their heads too look at the survivor in disgust, but you couldn't tell that from just looking at them.

Gordon was like a chess player. He had the Elite right where he wanted them and he was about to take them all out systematically. He noticed the survivor of the first encounter looming with the Elite. Gordon chucked a grenade over the area where the soldiers were and started a dead sprint to the bottom of the cliff using his H.E.V suit's speed increase ability. The grenade bounced off the cliff side as it made it's way to the feet of the many Elite Combine who had not noticed it's arrival.

The explosion rocked them. Many flew through the sky and really looked like ghosts floating in the sky. The ones who did not die fired in every possible direction. Gordon appeared like a silhouette of death and dispatched the stragglers with his shotgun. The survivor was knocked back by the blast and he laid in the dirt, trying to get his focus back. Gordon looked around to see if everyone was dead. He nodded to himself and disappeared from the wreckage of the drop ship. _"I got lucky again.."_ thought the Combine soldier to himself as he stood himself up and saw the death that Gordon Freeman caused.

Dropping the useless machine gun, the soldier picked up a Pulse Rifle and walked towards the outpost briskly. Upon reaching his destination the soldier had seen that it was now a flaming hell. _"Gordon got to them.." _The twice survivor took his time searching the destroyed outpost, in hopes of finding someone else, or maybe some kind of radio so he could call for support. No luck, of course. Gordon Freeman had made sure to clean up his mess and take out any communications. _"I wish that blast would've killed me.." _spoke the Combine soldier out loud as he walked through the make-shift facility. He noticed a set of keys gripped in a dead soldier's hand. _"The keys to a transport.."_ spoke the soldier as if someone would agree with him.

Keys in hand, the Combine soldier made his way to the only surviving piece of Combine equipment, a Combine transport vehicle. _"Let's hope the training actually paid off.."_ spoke the soldier as he stepped into the vehicle and made himself comfortable with the controls. _"Good..," _the soldier nodded, _"Everything is how I expected it. I think it's time I made it too the last outpost, I doubt Gordon could have made it there..it's a good 50 miles up the path, plus the zombies would be scouring the places like vultures.." _reassured the soldier to himself as he took off from the destroyed outpost.


End file.
